1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading apparatus and, more particularly, to an image reading apparatus such as, e.g., a scanner and a facsimile machine, as well as to a multifunction apparatus having the image reading apparatus on an image forming apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image reading apparatus having a reading sensor for reading images on original documents is provided with a spacer member between a reading face glass and the reading sensor to suppress shaking against the depth of focus. With such an apparatus, because static electricity may occur due to triboelectricity generated between the reading face glass and the spacer member according to reciprocal movements of the reading sensor, static electricity noise may enter in the reading sensor and the electric circuits, thereby possibly disordering output images.
To properly dissipate static electricity built between the reading face glass and the spacer member, Japanese Patent Application Publication NO. 2003-222955 discloses an image reading apparatus having a structure dissipating built static electricity via a conductive clip and a metal frame using a conductive member for the spacer member.
With the above prior art, the conductive clip and the metal frame used for conductive connection for static electricity, increase the number of the parts, and make assembly thereof complicated. Use of the metal frame increases the device weight of the reading sensor. Consequently, it requires a drive motor having a larger torque for driving the reading sensor, so that there raises a problem that the apparatus outer size is made larger because of introduction of such a larger motor.